Teliko Friedman
Teliko Friedman was a member of the Hostage Rescue Team (HRT) for the FBI. Biography The daughter of an American father and a Japanese mother, her name in Japanese was originally "Teruko," meaning "shining child." When a typo rendered it as "Teliko" upon joining the HRT, she decided to keep it as such. In her past, she once served under Roger McCoy. Her father was murdered by corrupt statesmen, though it was successfully covered up as a suicide. Teliko knew the truth, however, and vowed to bring her father's murderers to justice. Her only clue to her father's direct murderer was the smell of perfume in the room where he was killed. Prior to Solid Snake's infiltration of Lobito Island, Teliko (acting under the call-sign of "Bravo") and her unit were sent in, though her team was wiped out and she was captured by Lt. Leone and his mercenary unit, although not before Leone ordered his men to make sure "Clown" doesn't get to her. Despite this, however, the assassin known only as La Clown still managed to capture her, imprison her in "dream town," and impersonate her to trick Snake when he arrived. Later she was forced to play a game with Snake in "Dream Town" - a fantasy gameboard-type room. Afterwards, Teliko assisted Snake in his mission, after supplying McCoy and Snake with a memory only she would have known as part of a trust test, in large part because of La Clown's actions. She eventually encountered La Clown, and upon the latter's death, discovered that La Clown was the one responsible for the death of her father. She later attempted to shoot Snake after he apparently succumbed to his "Hans Davis" persona, although after Metal Gear KODOQUE was activated, she fell into the cockpit and took out its interior devices while Snake took it out from the outside. She then shot William L. Flemming upon finding him in self defense. After escaping the self-destructing facility with Snake, Teliko then learned from Alice Hazel, the Neoteny, that BEAGLE was the group who arranged for her father's assassination in the first place. Behind the scenes In artwork for Metal Gear Acid, Teliko can be seen standing over the empty suit of Solidus Snake. Although she was portrayed using two handguns at the same time frequently, she was never been able to equip two handguns at the same time on any of the games. Although she only appears in Metal Gear Acid as a playable character/main character in the story, she does reappear in the game's sequel, Metal Gear Acid 2, as an opponent for the game's Arena mode. ''Portable Ops'' recruitment Teliko is a hidden character in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops who joins Naked Snake's resistance group. The player can unlock her by having a Metal Gear Acid save file on their memory stick after completing the game, restarting a new game, saving the game at the first opportunity or unlocking her via the password "T.F-ACID" in the North American version. Her appearance in the game is an Easter egg and has no bearing on the story. When unlocking her, the spy message that confirms her appearance is entitled "Alien Sighting?" Though Teliko has a very unique character model, the player recruits her in the same manner as most of the other characters, i.e. knocking her unconscious and then carrying her to the truck. Appearances * Metal Gear Acid * Metal Gear Acid 2 (Arena opponent only) * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus Gallery TelikoAcid.jpg Teliko 01.gif Teliko 02.gif Teliko CG.jpg File:Mga2-teliko-friedman.jpg gall01_1002a.jpg|Concept art. gall01_1003a.jpg|Concept art (Link Battle Color A). Gall01 1003b.jpg|Concept art (Link Battle Color B). metal_gear_acid_conceptart_2gnmc.jpg metal_gear_acid_conceptart_MDIR9.jpg Teliko (MGA2).jpg|Portrait for Metal Gear Ac!d² (unused). es:Teliko Friedman Friedman, Teliko Friedman, Teliko Category:Female Category:Support Team Category:Americans Category:Bosses in Metal Gear Acid Category:Guest Characters